Gasping For Air
by NymeriaRose
Summary: What do you suppose happens when you fall in love with your best mate? Well Ginny is dealing with figuring that out at this very moment. Story is better than summary


Authors Note: Okay, so first off this is not my first story to have written, but it is however the first one to be put up on here. The reason this is the first time putting it up on here is simply due to the fact that I'm not really that great at nding some stories because I'm not always sure where I want them to end up and I'm not always very consistent becaus of classes and writer's block but I will try.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter because if I did their would be so many different couples that the world wouldn't know what to do with

_**Gasping for Air**_

The fire highlighted her friend's brunette curls quite nicely the other noticed for the umpteenth time tonight. She continued her admiring stare until it became too much and resumed her homework, quill working furiously against the parchment as she tried quieting her desire. The fiery red head didn't know when she had started having these "wrong" feelings about her best mate but she knew that she couldn't give voice to them because the moment she did the friendship would be ruined, not just with Hermione but with Ron and Harry too. They wouldn't be able to look at her the same if they knew the thoughts that continually raced through her mind day in and day out.

'Oh why couldn't my simple crush on Harry back in second year have become something more?', she thought warily. _Because all that was was hero worship and you know it_. 'But it's wrong, I shouldn't feel this way about her, should I?' _No one ever said love was wrong and that's what you feel. So what if it's for another girl? The world can get over it. _ She sighed and looked back at the girl curled up on the loveseat by the fire and gripped her quill slightly at the sight that met her. The girl was bathed in an orange, warm glow that made her look nearly angelic with her creamy white skin, the same skin that she longed to caress and love. She gulped and looked away at such a speed that Harry, who was sitting next to her on the couch, looked up curiously and then to his bushy haired best friend in Ginny's line of sight then back to said girl again. He gave her a questioning crook of his head that she couldn't even reciprocate with eye contact. He looked back to Hermione and Ron and told them that he and Ginny needed to go elsewhere to talk for a bit and would be back in a minute then turned and grabbed her wrist to pull her up which she reluctantly heeded to. Ron and Hermione shared a look while the other two Gryffindors left the common room. They went down the corridor in silence with Harry still holding tightly to her wrist so she couldn't wriggle away. He opened a door to an empty classroom and ushered her in gently then went to close and lock the door so as not to be disturbed by any unwanted company. He then proceeded to walk them to a pair of desk seats near the wall.

"Gin what's going on with you lately, you're distant and quiet, did something happen between you and Hermione, I saw you giving her a look earlier, did you two have a fight?", he looked her in the eyes with concern and curiosity. 'Curiosity may have killed the cat buuuuut satisfaction brought that damn cat back didn't it?'. "We haven't fought but some things have changed...I-I just don't know how comfortable I feel talking about it with you Harry...I'm sorry", she said while looking anywhere but in his concerned emerald eyes. 'I can't let him know about my feelings, I don't want to lose him as a friend...but I really want someone to talk to about this whole situation' she thought shakily then looked up to face him head on, if she was anything it was strong willed even in times such as this and no one could rebute that fact. "Har, I really want, no need to get this out because I can't keep it down, I have to talk to someone and I need to know that this will be kept in the strictest of confidences", the girl looked at him so sternly that he could do nothing more then nod slowly. "Gin I'm always here if you need to talk to me about anything, no judgment just complete open mindedness", he answered back truthfully and he meant it. He had so much appreciation for all of the Weasleys for everything, for the Weasley matriarch and patriarch taking him in and giving him the love the Dursleys denied him and all of the children for treating him as a proper family, so whatever Ginny needed he was more then willing to listen and help as best he could as repayment. She shifted a bit in her rickety desk chair then stood and paced in front of him, not being able to stand sitting anymore with all of these quarreling emotions. She stopped in front of the raven haired boy and got her thoughts in order ready to voice them when there came a knock to the door. Both teenagers tensed thinking they'd been caught after hours but then relaxed a bit when the door opened and they caught sight of a mop of red and curly brown hair in the doorway with Ron holding the Marauder's map and Hermione aiming her wand at the lock.

Ginny's eyes and heart dropped at the sight realizing that she lost the moment to tell Harry what had been plagueing her, but her mood couldn't stay down long with the arrival of her desires, as twisted as that may come across. Harry looked back to Ginny seeing her look a little crestfallen then seeing her brighten at the sight of the other witch in the room. 'Hmm very intersting indeed, I'll have to ask her about this on a later date' he thought attentively. He went over to grab Ron's hand, causing the ginger's cheeks to tint lightly which he caught and smirked at but pulled him away nonetheless. He knew that something was going on between the girls and that they needed space to resolve the matter alone.

As the two males waved the girls "goodnight" and the door closed behind them the two faced each other but the moment was broken when Ginny's stare went from Hermione's face to the ground. The older girl walked slowly to the younger and lifted her chin to look at her with concern etched on her face, "Gin what's wrong?" she asked patiently but as her question reached the girl it was too late as she had backed up out of her touch and began shaking her head. This worried Hermione even more, she had never seen Ginny act this way, it was completely out of character for the red head who was usually so spunky and strong. Said girl looked at Hermione with tears in the corners of her deep brown eyes and she couldn't help but reach for the girl's hand but was quite shocked and saddened when hers met air as the other drew her hand back quickly.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore and she grabbed the girls shoulders hastily but comfortingly. She had to keep a hold on her because the girl was trying her damnedest to get out of the vice like hold. Ginny couldn't see straight with the tears, all she knew was that she couldn't be in this room any longer with the object of her affections or she would do something she'd regret later. She tried again but the brunette held tightly though she calmed almost immediatley when she felt Hermione rubbing her arm with her thumb lightly trying desperately to cease the struggle. She had to breathe in and out to quiet her feelings that started to arise when that gesture became more noticeable through her calmed state. "Now please Ginny tell me what's wrong and don't say 'nothing' because after your little display here there is obviously something going on," Hermione said calmly but sternly taking her hand off Ginny's shoulders but taking one of her hands to lead her back to the long forgotten, vacated seats from earlier that night so they could talk civilly.

Hermione looked at her very questioningly but all Ginny could do was shake her head slowly saying a quiet "no" over and over. This scene brought a concerned look to her face and she tried again to reach out to touch Ginny's face to try and wipe the tears but she moved away yet again. "It's wrong, I'm wrong, I shouldn't feel like this, I can't be like this", whispered Ginny as she cradeled herself. "_What's_ wrong Gin? Please I really want you to tell me. Can you do that for me", Hermione said gently as she rubbed her thumb over the sobbing girl's hand that she was still holding on to. "N-no I can't, you'll hate me", she cried out silently while Hermione shook her head adamantly, "No, Ginny, no do you hear me? Nothing and I mean _nothing_ you say can ever make me feel hatred towards you".

It took a moment but Ginny met her friends gaze and then whispered "I-I...I l-like y-you" almost to inaubible but Hermione caught it nonetheless and looked at Ginny, not with digust but amusment, ''You what Gin, I didn't quite catch that one, I'm not even sure a dog could hear that one", she teased trying to diffuse some of the tension in the room as the ginger girl cracked a smile at the joke and looked more at ease but still nervous. "I-I like you 'Mione", she voiced a couple octaves higher so she knew the girl would hear her more clearly and the girl opposite her just smiled and squeezed her hand. "Took you long enough", she said bemusedly and Ginny just blanched and when she found her words again all she managed was a squeaked out "excuse me?". "I said it took you long enough to finally tell me, I've noticed for quite some time as I've caught you staring at me a bit more than usual", all Ginny could do was stare open mouthed then quickly reddened when Hermione closed her mouth for her,"You keep that open any longer and you'll catch flies", she chuckled softly, the sound like music to Ginny's ears as corny as that sounds,"Getting back on topic though, I never really minded the stares actually I found them quite endearing after coming to the conclusion of what they undoubtedly meant and then why I felt how I did after seeing them each time, what I'm trying to say is that I began to have feelings for you that had nothing to do with frienship, but I wanted to confirm my suspicions about it before I said anything to you".

Ginny looked at the girl, eyes wide, as the older girl was able to get that entire statement out with such grace that she was almost jealous but then realized exactly what she was saying which sent her mind reeling. 'She likes m-me...me, she has feelings for me' is all that ran through the red head as she did the unthinkable and leaned in to touch her lips to the brunettes, not waiting for the go ahead or her nerves to set in just wanting to know what those soft, pink lips felt like. They were so soft and warm against hers and moved with such a pressure that she nearly moaned against them but held it in thinking it would be too much.

As lips moved and meshed together nearly fighting for dominance and hands found themselves on hips Hermione bravely and swiftly pulled the girl on to her lap, relishing the feel of the added weight to her legs. Ginny had nearly gasped out at being pulled onto the vixens lap but did something else entirely, she wrapped her legs tightly around the girls hips and brought their heaving chests that much closer. As Hermione felt the girls legs tighten around her a warmness grew down near her southern regions and she moved her hands from the girls waist to move them underneath the cloth of her shirt. She moved her fingers lithely over the girls rib cage giggling lightly against her lips when the girl let out a gasp. Hermione loved the sound and wanted to make more sounds emit from that beautiful mouth more than anything. She inched her fingers up softly, just grazing the younger witches bra and when she felt her moan against her lips she continued her fingers travel upwards until she felt the soft busts of her friends chest. Ginny's head was swimming at the touch and she wanted to cause as much pleasure as she was recieving. She lifted out of the kiss and reached for Hermione's neck and nuzzled into the side before licking up to her ear, "I want you to moan for me baby", she whispered huskily and made her way to the silky collarbone. The older witch nearly groaned out in pleasure as she felt teeth graze on that sensitive part of her neck. She reached around from the girls chest to her back to pull her even closer as she unclasped the bra. At this movement Ginny paused in her work on Hermione's neck to look into her eyes where she found a lust clouded gaze meeting her then kissed her again. As the kiss deepened Hermione managed to get the bra and shirt off then finally looked at the treasure before her ready to collect on it. She went down to the erect nipple and as she flicked her tongue at it, just testing, she felt Ginny shiver and hands clasp on her waist, nails digging in and moaned at the pressure. She lifted her shirt off so that she was only in her bra then let Gin do the rest and smirked as her eyes became lidded.


End file.
